teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Nail
Nail (ネイル, Neiru) is Piccolo's mental roommate. He was once the bodyguard of Super Kami Guru and, at the point of Freeza's attack on Namek, the strongest Namekian alive. He later fuses with Piccolo, thus retaining the title of strongest Namekian. Personality In DragonBall Z Abridged, Nail was initially short tempered, impatient, and overall bored, which can be from being forced to do pointless and asinine tasks from Super Kami Guru. He is also shown to be very sarcastic and snarky, such as making fun of Vegeta's height during their first encounter. After merging with Piccolo, Nail exhibits a more friendly and sociable personality, often conversing with him in light-hearted banters regarding miscellaneous things such as getting more apps in his head, building a house, etc. Biography Freeza Saga Sometime while Vegeta and Nappa are traveling to Earth, Nail wishes for something exciting to happen out of boredom, which inevitably leads to Freeza invading Namek in search for the Namekian DragonBalls. Nail greets Dende, who arrives at Guru's home along with Krillin. Upon seeing Nail, Krillin address him as "Big Green" leading to Nail threatening to snap Krillin's neck if he calls him that again. Later on while Gohan gets his inner powers unlocked, Nail encounters Vegeta and starts arguing with him before getting interrupted by Guru. As Vegeta starts gloating about being the second strongest person on the planet, Guru informs them that five extremely strong - and incredibly flamboyant - are power levels approaching the planet, leading Vegeta to realize that Freeza has summoned the Ginyu Force. Later on, Guru senses the Earthlings in danger and orders Nail to go help them, but Nail objects and points out that this would leave Guru unguarded. However Guru states that Dende will suffice as he dubs him the third strongest Namekian alive (in reality, they are the three last remaining Namekians left). Although Nail leaves Guru's house, he later returns as he states that all he did was repeatedly bang his head against the wall for twenty minutes. Sometime later, Nail confronts Frieza, who came to Guru's house to obtain the secret password to activate the Namekian DragonBalls. After getting encouraged by Guru, Nail leads Freeza away from Guru to engage him in battle. One hour later, he and Freeza arrives at a place which Nail describes as his people's sacred battleground. As Freeza starts making racial remarks, Nail strikes him in the neck. However, Freeza appears completely unharmed and proceed to rip Nail's arm off. Nail then surprises Frieza by growing it right back, leading Frieza to immediately rip it off again. After ripping off Nail's arm at least 24 times, Nail attempts to blast Frieza at point-blank range, but has no effect. Frieza then asks Nail if he has ever heard the planet Vegeta with Nail saying "No", which was exactly what Frieza wants to hear when he asks someone else about Namek. Frieza then punched Nail in the face, knocking Nail down to the ground while laughing about finding satisfaction in doing "grunt work" himself. Surprisingly, Nail starts laughing as well, announcing that he has been distracting him the whole time while Dende heads over to the Earthlings to give them the actual password. Enraged, Frieza immediately departs at full speed back to his ship while leaving Nail to die. Thanks to the Namekian Dragon Balls, a newly resurrected Piccolo arrives on the Namek against his own will and encounters Nail's body. Nail initially speaks to Piccolo in a Namekian language, confusing Piccolo as he believes that Nail's so broken that he is unable to speak correctly. However, Nail reveals that he can speak English and informs Piccolo about a fusing technique that's considered forbidden even amongst their most sacred clans. Wanting to maliciously abuse the technique, Piccolo places his hand on Nail and merges with him, with Nail residing inside Piccolo's head. Nail later watches Piccolo fight Frieza in his second form, being impressed on how Piccolo is seemingly gaining the upper hand. By the time Frieza proceeds to transform into his third form, Nail chimes in and starts complaining about Piccolo not having any other apps inside his head besides Minesweeper. Piccolo is surprised at this, and while Nail asks if he wants to play him in it, Piccolo retorts it's a single player game. By the time Piccolo and everyone else except Goku and Frieza get sent to planet Earth, Guru starts calling out for Nail, claiming he can sense him nearby while Nail pleads to Piccolo of not telling Guru where he actually is. During the one year period of the Namekian Dragon Balls' recharge, Piccolo was meditating at Capsule Corporation. Nail asked if he'd want to spend time with the rest of the Namekians, to which Piccolo declined, even though it'd be their last chance. Nail huffed that Piccolo was boring, and admonished Piccolo for napping, rather than actually meditating. Androids/Cell Saga In the time before Frieza's attempted revenge and Goku's return back to Earth, Piccolo and Nail were in a cloudy valley, where Nail asked if Piccolo had ever thought about buying a house. Piccolo snarks about not having any money. Nail remarks about him getting a job, to which Piccolo states is very unlikely, due to being a Namekian i.e. "a giant, green slug-man", further stating affirmative action would not help. Nail also notes that Kami had been standing behind them and says Piccolo should talk to him. After explaining Mr. Popo had kicked him off his Lookout (for a booty call with his Jynx), Nail tries to talk to Kami, and while Piccolo states he can't hear him, Kami actually uses telepathy to talk to him, introducing themselves to each other. Kami admonishes Piccolo for having used the Namekian fusing technique, only for Piccolo to insult him. Later, after Android 17 and Android 18 had soundly defeated the Z-Fighters, Krillin half-jokingly commented that they needed a "Super-Namekian" to help. Unamused, Piccolo flew off in a huff. When Nail asked him what was wrong, Piccolo stated he'd be "getting a new roommate". Nail asks if he should move his pooltable. Piccolo believes it's sarcasm, only to hear Nail actually playing pool in his head, much to his annoyance. Film Appearances ''Lord Slug Abridged'' Appearances * Since Episode 25, all his episodes are voice overs Trivia *Nail lost his arm 24 times to Freeza. *Nail's hidden potential was never unlocked by Super Kami Guru. *Prior to fusing, Nail stated that he was supposedly going to fade into Piccolo's subconscious, much like in the original Dragon Ball Z. This never came to pass however, resulting in Nail's mind effectively existing within Piccolo's head. Although this effectively meant Piccolo was no longer lonely, he is often aggravated by Nail's presence. **Nail tends to distract Piccolo in heated battles with observations or otherwise unhelpful banter. At one point, this accidentally allowed Freeza to reach his third form. **Nail usually wins in arguments against Piccolo. **It was revealed in episode 40 that Nail somehow put a pool table in Piccolo's head. **Upon fusing with Kami, Piccolo was momentarily surprised to find both Nail and Kami's presence gone, briefly wondering if he had been finally freed of the former, until both revealed they had been toying with him all along, now simultaniously existing in Piccolo's mind. After this, Nail and Kami often converse with one another, to Piccolo's annoyance. *His name "Big Green" actually comes from the AB Group dub, in which Piccolo is named "Big Green" (surprisingly, even though the dub is based off of the French dub, his name should be "Little Heart".) Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Namekians Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents